


Spider fam

by ArtMaster



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtMaster/pseuds/ArtMaster
Summary: Spider fam lives with each other in a strange universe. They try to have a normal life but its a bit harder than it looks. Some of them *cough, cough* Sara and Peni *cough, cough* can't get along. Gwen just wants to understand how a 'normal' house hold works. Noir and Peter try making they're jobs work for them. Miles tries to adjust to having siblings. Porker wants to go outside during the day. When Peter and Noir go on a buissness trip, Peni gets sick, Miles comes home beat up, Gwen stays out later than normal, Porker doesn't come down stairs in the morning, and Sara seems withdrawn from them all. What could go wrong?





	Spider fam

**Author's Note:**

> Sara is an OC of mine and will be interduce in another fanfic I will write. I'm going to call it Sunflower and it might not come out for awhile because I am going to focus on this one and about two other ones. I am going to be busy.

  My name is Miles Moral-" Miles! Get the hell up! YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!" yelled Peter from the hall. "No! Sara, we do not try to murder family's spiders! Peni! Where is your God damn homework?! Porker, don't throw the fucking bacon in the trash! Some of us need to eat! Noir! Stop playing with that shitty rubix cube and make breakfast! Gwen! Don't make me come in there to make sure your dressed! Sheesh, you guys would get no where on time without me!" I groaned, I thought it was the weekend, apparently not.

  I got dressed as quickly as I could so Peter wouldn't kill me for being late to school. Again. As soon as I got out in the hall I saw Sara was yelling at Peni, something about watching her spider, Gwen was already on her way down stairs, and for Porker and Noir, I had no idea. I slipped around the two arguing and ran down the stairs. I nearly ran into Noir, who was mumbling about Symbiotes, Porker and Peter were arguing if we should eat bacon in the morning with breakfast. I climbed onto the ceiling and crawled toward the stove where eggs were being made. I looked down and internally winced, the eggs should not be called eggs, they were so burnt that you couldn't tell where the eggs were other than the fact that the whole pan seemed to be covered in the gunk. I dropped down and threw the pan toward the sink but only herd a bonk of the pan colliding with someone's head. I prayed that it was anyone but Sara, but the world seemed intent on making sure I was dead before 18. Sara was glaring at me and slit a finger across her throat to show I was going to die later. Even if I made it to class on time. Damn it, why world? Why?

  After escaping certain death so many times you'd expect us to be pros at getting to work and school on time, hehe. Nope. We suck at that. The one of many things that we suck at. Who knew having siblings would be so much trouble.

  "Peni! That's it!" We all heard the thwiping sound to signal Sara had shot web fluid at something, "That fucking spider is staying home till those God damn webs dissolve! That fuckery of a spider has pushed its fucking limit!"

   "But I'll feel like I'm stuck and somewhere totally different if he's at home!" Whined Peni.

   " That fucking thing will be dead in like five years, so get used to it!" Hollered Sara. We are just one happy cussing family. 

   We so how managed to get out of the house, but miss the bus. Us teens could just web sling to school, but Peter decided that a good scolding before school would lift our spirits for the long tortuous day to come.

Time Skip

   I was removing my books from my locker so I could get to my next class on time when I felt my Spider Sense go off. It took everything not to whip around and face Jeremy Richards. He slammed his fist into the locker next to mine.

   "Get lost you little punk, before I decide I don't like your fuckin' face!" Jeremy spat at me. I started to close my locker, but he put his hand in the way. I was about to tell him that to move his hand so I could close my locker, but he interrupted me, "Whoa Morales, who knew you had a bunch of girlfriends and boyfriends! I mean the blonde girl and that brown hair girl are hot as fuck, but I mean, I knew you were some sort of fucker but this is fucking shitty! I mean, who the hell bangs a twelve year old?!! Only fucking rapist do! Man, your fuckin' messed up!" Jeremy's voice was so loud that I'm pretty sure Japan could hear him.

   I whisper loud enough for Jeremy to hear, "Do your parents know you take pictures of girls panties and sell them? Because I'm sure they would love they're 'perfect' son to be a guy who sells panty shots," He scowled at me. I know I should tell someone about that, but it's the only way to make him shut the Hell up. "They don't know and I'll keep it that way if you keep your mouth shut about my family," 

   After I close my locker, I leave him there to realize I kind of blackmailed him. As I walk down the hall I get weird looks from what Jeremy hollered when we were talking. Why can't anyone leave me alone?

Another Time Skip

   "We're home!" I yell knowing Peter, Noir, and Porker are already home. Me and Gwen place our bags down by the door and kick off our shoes. We walk into the kitchen where the three adults are sitting. We take a seat and look at each other wondering what to do. "You two mind going to your rooms and leave us to discuss some stuff, we'll be as quick as we can," Peter says, his tone leaves us with no room to argue.

   Me and Gwen leave the table walking upstairs. "What do you think their talking about?" I wonder aloud.

  "Probably something from work, they seem to be a bit more stressed than usual," Gwen states her noticing. I just gave a nod and opened my room door and walked in knowing Gwen was following. After we both plop down on my bed I pull two remotes an my laptop up so we can play some games till were called down.

   We play for 30 minutes, give or take when Peni comes in and sits next to us watching us play. After Gwen kicked my ass in a few fighting matches on a game we chose a different game that will let four people join so Peni and, when Sara gets home, she can play too. The game was called 'The World of War ', you basically are these four friends who are from a different universe where they are some normal teens but are transferred over to a different universe where they're are these huge cities and great amounts of people who are part of this dangerous clan and you join these resistance people and fight a bunch of clan people who are tougher each level. It's pretty fun. It cost like 80 bucks because you get really good options for customization. You get to pick your sex but it does give you the other gender clothes and hair styles just not as many. Even if it didn't give you the sick customization it still would totally be worth the money it cost. The game itself is that good.

  Us three played for about an hour before Sara came up and joined us. She seemed slightly disturbed by something but didn't say anything. Sp//dr came up to visit Peni and watch her play. Peni was great at almost every video game because she had good hand and eye coronation. Her hands seemed to have a mind of their when we played games. I guess all driving a mech does that to you. I should learn to drive Peni's mech.

  We were called down to dinner after a good two hours of playing. Yes the game was really that long. We were stuck on getting past some guards who were trying to interrogate our spy and we had to somehow save them. It was trying to get past the guards so I was not hyped on escaping.

  As we ate I glanced at everyone, no one seemed to want to talk about they're day. I considered going first but the silence was just to awkward. Peter broke the silence, "I bet you are all wondering why we kept you guys up stairs for the past few hours?" All of the kids nodded. Peter sighed, "Noir and I are going on a business trip and we were trying to decide what to do with you all. If you missed the bus you would have to take the subway or walk or even web sling to school with a chance of getting caught or hurt or even killed. Since Sara's car isn't big enough to fit you all and we would rather we take the family car. So we were on the phone with our boss to see if one of us could stay home but since none of you are in urgent need of anything we can't stay home so we decided that we would leave Sara in charge because she is the only one who gets ready for anything on time despite not having a family back in her own universe. We know you don't like her Peni but you'll have to listen to her since when we're gone she is the second oldest in the house. I believe I covered everything?" Peter questioned Noir.

   Noir shook his head, "You didn't. You forgot to tell them how long we'll be gone and when we leave,"

   "Why do I have to?"

   "You don't, you just asked if you covered everything and I answered," 

    'Well you tell them," Don't you just love it when adults discuss things as if you aren't around? Great times old people.

    "We'll be gone for a week and we'll leave in two days, enough time for you all to learn to listen and respect Sara and enough time for Peter and I to pack. I believe that settles it. Who wants desert?" Welp, they thought that question would calm are unsettle nerves, but it did not. Looks like were going to have one hell of a time for the week. Yipee.

**Author's Note:**

> Some or most of the video games, movies, companies, etc.. Will be made up for the fanfic. I will list them at the end of every chapter if they are mentioned. The title will come first, then I will tell you if they are Video Game or Movie  
> World of War- Video Game


End file.
